


圣瓦伦丁流寓【上】

by DokiWang



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiWang/pseuds/DokiWang





	圣瓦伦丁流寓【上】

00

窗外刚飘起了一点小雪，片片白羽逆着暖黄色霓虹灯光格外的梦幻。

今年的初雪呢。

这座坐落在南方的城市很难见到下雪的天气，及时在今年最寒冷的时候，也没见半片雪化掉落。没有人想到，这场已经被渐渐淡忘的初雪竟在临近春日的时候逾期而至。带着丝丝凉意的温柔落满了整个山城。

路上一对对情侣挽着手，默契的都没有撑伞。仿佛是要接受初雪洗礼的祝福一般。

橱窗被装点得格外温馨，从里面向外望去也会收尽满眼的甜蜜气息。

独自坐在靠窗位置的Alpha吸引了咖啡店里所有Omega的目光。旁边座椅上一束颜色并不艳丽却格外纯挚的白蓝玫瑰散发出淡雅的清香，一双多情的桃花眼好似含了水。几个对他有意思的Omega心里腾升出几分好奇和嫉妒:到底是哪个好运气的Omega得到了他的倾心?

Alpha特意敛了信息素，可依然环绕在周围的强大气场逼得Omega不敢上前。几只跃跃欲试的Omega在不懈尝试了三次之后终于放弃了，这气场太吓人了，光是这样就能把自己给压坏。

两个Beta服务生在他后面那张桌子上擦了快半个小时，店里的人陆陆续续都走光了。眼前这个帅气的Alpha还是孤零零一个人，还有旁边那捧不曾见过主人的玫瑰花。

01

王俊凯坐在咖啡店柔软的浅色沙发上望着一片梦幻的粉红出神，仅仅一根丝带就能勾勒出爱情的模样吗？不能的。他摇了摇头，抿了一口已经凉掉的黑咖，嘴里瞬间被苦涩充盈。而心头的那份气势汹汹的席卷而来将味觉也一并吞没。仿佛什么都没有发生，他甚至还勾了勾嘴角。

“我是应该愉快的。”王俊凯盯着那片没寻到主人落单的一片白蓝，指尖不自觉覆上带着褶皱的花纸，“太苦了，我一辈子也不会忘吧。”

也忘不了他。

多久了？

他也不知道。

这家咖啡店是五年前他跟王源告白的地方，也见证了他所有酸甜的爱情始末。

五年前的今天，同样也是情人节，同样飘着醉人的雪。初涉情事的Alpha从背后拿出了藏掖了一路的白蓝玫瑰，不想却早已被看了干净。

对面的Omega眼里像是盛着银河，伸手推开花捧覆上了Alpha的唇。

在一起两年，到现在分开三年。

那两年的每一次情人节他们都会来到这家不大却格外精致的店铺度过这个特殊意义的夜晚。没有事先的约定，没有催促的消息，两只手臂却总会在同一时间推开挂着铃铛的玻璃门。铃铛因为动作轻轻的摇，发出声声脆响。

这三年里王俊凯每年还是会来这里，只不过两个人变成了一个人，一份芒果冰沙一碟草莓慕斯变成了一杯苦到心里的黑咖啡。

一个人对着空荡的桌椅一坐就是一个晚上。

表盘上指针不觉疲倦的转动，指向了十一点的位置，形成一个看着不怎么舒服的狭小夹角。

明知道他不会来的，王俊凯，你到底在期待什么呢？王俊凯心里想着，端起咖啡又抿了一口。对这样的自己真是无可奈何。

时间也不早了，王俊凯抓起歪在一旁的玫瑰花束，朝仅剩的两个店员抱歉的点了点头离开了这家咖啡店。

雪还在下。街上已经没有行人，方才的热闹像只是幻影，消失的无影无踪。雪花在空中打着旋儿落下，带着一腔爱意企图拥抱大地，却在接触的那一刻化成一片水渍。一朵朵雪花旖旎而下，像是在诉说着一个悲伤的故事。

王俊凯没有回自己的家，在十字路口拐到了相反的方向。

这条道路上的一切他都无比熟悉，甚至一片落叶也能勾起他旖旎的回忆。这是他和王源以前合租的公寓，分开之后他一直都没有退掉。他想他的时候就会来这里，房间里的每一处摆设都是原来的模样，每一眼都能狠狠在心头剜一个伤。他就像一个疯狂偏执的受虐者爱好者，一次次揭开自己的伤疤，痛彻心扉却依然在心里反复拓印。一遍又一遍，刻骨铭心，肝肠寸断。

王俊凯拿着花从车里走出来，本来想要丢掉的，又想着放在家里等到枯萎也好，也算是给今年的情人节留一个孤单的纪念。

空气中有淡淡的柠檬冰红茶的味道，王俊凯的脚步滞住了。

是王源信息素的味道。绝不会错。

这味道他只闻过一次，仅那一次就让他周身的血液沸腾开来。颗颗爆珠贴着皮肤炸裂开来，浓烈的冰薄荷掺着柠檬茶确是一盏精致醉人的cocktail，让人疯狂又缱眷。

身后传来簌簌的脚步声，王俊凯猛得回头，视线没有受到分毫遮拦，霓虹灯光微积了雪的小路尽收眼底。

“在想什么？”王俊凯暗暗攥紧了手指，“怎么可能。”

“你去哪了？”

身后冷不丁的传来清亮的声音卷着冷风灌进耳蜗，激得王俊凯眼眶瞬间泛了红。指节别捏地咔咔作响，王俊凯僵住一般的身体止不住的颤抖，那声音毫无防备的在耳边轰响，直达心房。

始作俑者仍不停止危险动作，

“我等了你好久。”

02

王俊凯和王源在一起的时候一直以为王源是个Beta。换一种更直接的说法，王源也一直认为自己是个Beta。

王俊凯总是以这一点引以为傲。不受气味的控制，没有信息素的影响，他们的爱情在王俊凯眼里是无比的珍贵神圣。在这个由味道支配的世界里，这段纯粹的感情干净的不容一颗杂质。

或许是Alpha的天性使然，即使知道王源是个Beta王俊凯依然喜欢把脸埋进王源的颈窝。再探到王源身后轻轻舔舐那一小块软肉，直到尖尖的虎牙在光滑的皮肤上留下一块不浅的牙印才肯罢休。

他也自私的想王源要是一直Omega该多好，那么他一定会把自己的信息素全部灌进去，让王源的身上满满当当都是他的味道。王俊凯会在做的时候肆意散发他的信息素，浓郁的薄荷凉铺天盖地的卷来，

“只在他身上留下淡淡的味道也好”王俊凯餍足的搂过已经睡熟的王源，怀里的人被扰了清梦不满的扭了扭，发出一串小声的黏糊糊的音节，好似一只受了天大委屈的小兽。顺势又往王俊凯怀里拱了拱，寻求安慰一般。

王俊凯一脸扭曲的小心翼翼把王源推开，起身去厕所解决个人问题。

怎么对他一点抗体都没有呢。

关于他们为什么会在一起这个问题上，其实他们自己也觉得很奇怪，明明他们有那么多的不同。或许只有宿命和缘分才可以解释他们之间这道缠绵的迷题。

王源属于一到晚上就精神力点满的夜猫子选手。每次洗澡都是王俊凯先洗，等他头发都擦干了房间里面还是一片厮杀声。往床上望去王俊凯感受到了强烈的视觉冲击——王源整个人都被埋在被子里面，白花花的大腿随意的耷拉在被子上。居家衬衫好像是搭在身上一般，松松垮垮的，精致的锁骨一览无余。

“王源儿，快去洗澡。”王俊凯一脸黑线的提溜着王源的衣领催他去洗。

“哎呀就最后一局！”王源抽不出手，便拿脖颈去蹭王俊凯伸过来的手，跟只讨主人欢心的猫儿似的。

某只觉得自己没有游戏重要深受打击的王俊凯捏了捏眉心，却总在那人轻柔的讨好中没了脾气。

而王俊凯是标准的早睡早起五好青年，作息规律得让王源老是背着手喊他老古板。

王源不习惯早睡王俊凯就拿着本书在一旁陪他，纸张翻动的声响和一片游戏音效混合在一起王源不由得腾升出一种负罪感，心虚地往被窝里缩了缩。王源几度怀疑王俊凯是不是故意的，结果那人一心只读圣贤书的模样一举一动都好像在嘲笑他幼稚的天马行空。

王源不开心的撇了撇嘴，把手机丢在一边，抢了王俊凯的书也丢到床头柜上。一把关掉小夜灯在被窝里赌气般大力拱了两下。

黑暗中某人憋着笑，一双虎牙却还是被放了出来，“这个傻子。”

饮食方面两人也各不相同，明明都是在同一座城市长大，却常常为“今天吃什么”吵得不可开交。当然每次最后都拐进了王源想去的那家餐馆。

火锅是两人之间为数不多都很喜欢的烹调方式。记得那年冬天王源经常在一片咕嘟声中与众多菜式厮杀，鼻尖都沁出了薄薄的汗。小脸被蒸汽熏得红红的，嘴角还挂着小块的芝麻酱。王俊凯笑着对王源说，要是你有信息素的话一定是火锅味的。

王源斜眼看过来满脸的“那还不便宜你了”的傲娇模样。

03

王俊凯对待王源愈发带着一种偏执的占有欲。也许是Alpha的天性如此，只有让另一半身上慢慢都是自己的味道才会心安。

在一起的时间久了他反而对王源身边的味道更加敏感。

大学的时候王源被分到了Alpha宿舍，和他同一宿舍的有两个Alpha和一个Beta。两个Alpha都不是强势的性格，性格也刚好合得来。开学不久就混熟了，勾肩搭背横走整个校园。

王源是大二那年认识王俊凯的。是全校Omega都为之疯狂的配对对象，是高冷帅气的学长。可谁曾想到了王源这就成了一只乖巧黏人的猫，还会扑倒在主人怀里嗅嗅有没有奇怪的味道。

大三的那个情人节王俊凯羞涩的捏了一枝在一片粉红中无比清爽干净的蓝白玫瑰跟王源告了白，那时候两人已经黏黏糊糊好久了。

在一起的第一个晚上回宿舍的路上王俊凯就这路灯微弱的两个把王源按到了墙上，脸埋进脖子里静静嗅王源的味道。

Beta是没有味道的，可王俊凯总能从王源身上闻到一股若有若无甜甜的奶味。他爱极了小朋友身上这股柔软的味道，闭上眼睛陷入一片温和不愿转醒，似乎要沉溺在灌入鼻尖的悠悠奶香中，与他之所爱共沉沦。

-

“你身上有别人的味道。”两人之间还相隔两米Alpha敏感的嗅觉就让王俊凯黑了脸。

“没啊？”王源习惯性的把卫衣往上拎，低头闻了闻也没闻出什么特别的味道，仰头看向王俊凯的迷茫的神情如一只迷迷糊糊的小仓鼠。

泛着水光的杏眼一眨一眨就扑闪进了王俊凯心里，全然没了刚才瞬间窜起的怒意——Alpha的领地绝不可冒犯，他的伴侣身上怎么可以有别人的味道。

“源儿，过来。”王俊凯朝王源招招手。

“干嘛啊，不是要去吃饭…”话还没说完就被汹涌的吻堵回了唇舌之间，王俊凯的舌头虔诚的细细扫过口腔，不放过一丝空隙。

“嘶…你干嘛！”终于在王俊凯企图用虎牙咬他的嘴唇时，王源忍不住了，半软的手臂用上了全部的力气把王俊凯推开，“会被别人看到…”

“宝宝这是害羞了？”王源的耳朵烧成了一片火红，某只大猫还不要脸的凑上来，故意将热气喷洒在他的耳垂边，全身都酥酥痒痒的。一瞬间鼻尖被灌入了浓郁的薄荷香，燥热的感觉被澎湃而来的清凉包裹——好舒服。王源耸了耸鼻尖想将这味道嗅的更清楚，可下一秒却什么味道都没有了，刚才的一切仿佛只是幻觉。

王源疑惑的蹙了蹙眉，方才听到王俊凯正在他耳边小声的嘀嘀咕咕，“你不要和宿舍里那几个Alpha走的太近好不好，不，那个Beta也不行……谁知道他们对会你有什么奇奇怪怪的想法……我不想让你身上有别人的味道…”

委委屈屈的说着还不忘贴着衣领吸几口好闻的奶香。

王源差点被他气笑了，无语的把这个赖在他身上的Alpha扶正，“想什么呢，我看你就是一个大醋坛子。”

“嘿嘿，源源怎么知道？”王俊凯又没皮没脸的往王源身上靠，“不瞒你说，我的信息素就是陈醋味儿的。”

王源对天翻了个白眼，一脸嫌弃的走开去吃饭，当然身后还黏着一只得了不靠着王源就没法走路症传说中无比高冷的Alpha。

当晚回到宿舍掏出手机，王源在某答疑软件上写道

“男朋友是个大白痴怎么办？在线等，不急。”

满意地点了点头，毅然决然的按下了发送。

04

在王俊凯二十二岁生日那天的前一晚，王源拎了自己做的草莓小蛋糕来王俊凯的公寓里陪他度过二十一岁的最后一晚。

茶几上放了两瓶红酒，度数虽然不高却已有些年份。趁着王俊凯去洗澡的当儿小兔子用兔爪捧起来对瓶吹，九月末的天还依然闷热，王源从宿舍跑过来早已口干舌燥。杏眼在客厅里扫了一圈只看到这一处可以解渴的液体，当然他选择性眼盲的屏蔽了立在桌子上的烧水壶。王俊凯不让他在外面喝酒，在他面前也只准喝一点点。王源多少次没什么底气的怒吼“我是个成年人”反抗最终都已失败告终。

“明天他过生日哎，应该不会生气的吧…”小兔子抱着酒瓶咂咂嘴，伸出舌尖在唇边舔了一圈儿，像是在回味干涩香醇的余味。

等王俊凯洗完澡从浴室出来，便看到这样一副场景——王源七歪八扭的坐在桌子上，脸上泛着一抹诡异的潮红，再看怀里的红酒瓶，已经空了。

王源听到啪嗒一声开门声，懵懵的抬眼去看，不知怎的眼前像是蒙上了一层雾，怎么也看不清楚。王源用力的眨了两下眼睛，模糊的水汽渐渐勾勒出王俊凯清晰的轮廓。王源一下就冲王俊凯笑开了，瓶子也不要了，手臂张的大大的向王俊凯讨抱。

血气方刚的Alpha哪里经得住这样的撩拨，在王源朝他笑的那一刻，心里仿佛有一根弦啪得崩断，闪耀着灼人的光芒。

“谁让你喝酒的？”王俊凯抱起王源把他放到卧室床上，欺身压上去看着那人红红的小脸心里柔软一片却还要装凶。

“…我…我高兴嘛…”王源不安的扭了扭身子，他本来没想喝那么多的，只是因为口渴又多灌了两口，谁知道怎么一瓶都进了自己的肚子。

“可是我说过宝宝不可以喝酒的啊。”王俊凯是见识过王源不堪一击的酒量的，三瓶啤酒下肚说话就开始晕晕乎乎，正因为如此他才不放心让王源在外面喝酒。这软软糯糯的样子要是被别人看了去，会要了他的命的，“宝宝没有好好听话，是不是要受到惩罚？”

“我才没有…”王源此时已清醒了几分，只是酒精的作用让他仍使不上劲。近乎于气音的辩解心虚地不敢正视王俊凯，别扭的把头扭向一边。

身体深处传来一阵燥热，王源感觉自己被浸没在海底，他几乎无法呼吸。四周并不寂静，心跳声躁动的快要爆炸。好像不太妙。

王源也不知道自己怎么了，浑身都酥痒的如蚂蚁在爬，一点一点侵蚀着他的理智。熟悉的薄荷味再一次袭来，却不同于往日那般清凉，若有若无的调拨让他更难受了。浓烈的味道逼得他快要逃走，他望向王俊凯的眼睛，那味道更加强烈了，汹涌澎湃一股脑的全部朝他袭来。

王源看着王俊凯的唇朝他逼近，唇畔清凉的触感让他不由得颤抖。他没有办法拒绝，过分浓烈的味道激得他晕晕乎乎，他喜欢这股味道，舒爽的兴奋的不安的。

周围的空气都弥漫着酸甜的柠檬冰红茶的香气，还夹杂着淡淡的奶味，王俊凯知道那是王源的味道。起初他并没有多想，只当是王源心血来潮喷的香水。直到勾人的甜腻香气包裹了他的全身，Alpha天生的欲望与空气中的甜腻因子一同炸裂开来，王俊凯才意识到什么不对。

强大的意志支撑着王俊凯从欲望中回过神来，空气中薄荷和柠檬交融的味道让人无法逃脱。身下的人不住得瑟瑟发抖，王源浑身皮肤都泛着粉红，一双杏眼水光潋潋。空白的大脑被一道带着火花的闪电猛得劈开——王源在发情，他是个Omega。

温和的触感从唇上离开，王源刚才被清凉覆盖的身体感觉到了前所未有的空虚。心头像是被剜去了一块，难受的要命。

王源不自觉的向味道的源头靠去，企图再躲得刚才的那一份清凉。朦胧的视线对上王俊凯的眼神却立刻清醒了半分。

那种眼神他至今都不会忘记，像是在看一件奇怪的物什，多情的桃花眼都盖不住明明白白的厌恶。

“你是Omega？”王源感觉到王俊凯的声音带着陌生的疏离。

什么Omega？王源有点懵，难道不是因为喝了酒的缘故吗？

见他没做声，王俊凯顶着浑身快要爆发的欲望又问了一遍。

王源还是没有回答，茫然的低头看了看自己的身体。

已经不需要再说什么了，空气中此时挤满的香甜气体就是答案。

“你先躺着，我去给你买抑制剂。”

话语落到王源的耳中完全变了味道，突然从Beta变成Omega的身体让他措不及防。迟来的发情期带来的几度不适让他整个人都快要疯掉，私处的瘙痒折磨得他欲仙欲死，修长的指节爆出青筋死死攥住被单。可这一切带来的痛苦远不及王俊凯的一句话来得痛彻心扉，刚刚王俊凯的眼神又在他的眼前闪现，宁可让我用抑制剂，都不愿意碰我吗。

王俊凯几乎是逃出了门。他的眼睛赤红，带着可怖的血丝，下身早已硬的发涨。可他没有时间和心情打理自己，他不知道现在王源会怎么样。再晚一秒出来他就要被疯狂的欲望吞噬，不管三七二十一的将王源彻底占有。但是他不能，王源刚刚经历了从Beta到Omega的过渡，王俊凯怕这样会伤到他。

用了最快的速度跑去离得最近的药店买了抑制剂，对上售货员揶揄的眼光也丝毫没心情细想。只想要快些再快些，他怕王源会难受。

王源在一片朦胧中听到了门开的声音，以及将他推入冰冷谷底的冷漠话语，“抑制剂放在这里了，我先出去了。”王源觉得自己的心在往下坠，远过悬崖深过大海。

王俊凯关上门才松开了紧握的拳，就着令他神魂颠倒的带着奶香的柠檬冰红茶的味道给自己简单的处理了一下。

王源是Omega，他竟然是Omega。从心底翻涌而来的喜悦一波一波冲击着他疲累的身体，虽然从他爱上王源的那一刻起就不在乎什么性别之分，但对挚爱之人的绝对占有还是让Alpha的天性兴奋不已。他不是一个会管理自己表情的人，从发现那一刻震惊诧异和随之而来的惊喜与担忧各种复杂的情绪一并涌现在脸上。可他怎能也想不到，在王源眼里竟成为了厌恶。

Omega在发情的时候会变得无比脆弱，更何况王源刚经历了身体的转变。屋里王源的眼泪顺着发梢啪嗒啪嗒打湿了半边枕头，信息素泛滥成灾，一夜无眠。屋外王俊凯也在门外红着眼睛陪了他一夜。

第二天王俊凯醒来的时候发现自己躺在床上，昨晚隔着门缝钻出的一波又一波甜腻的信息素逼得他卸甲投降，就着自己的手解决了几次才终于在黎明的微光里阖了眼睛。

王源呢？王俊凯心里划过一丝不安。

空荡荡的房间哪里还有王源的影子，床边的抑制剂还未开封，连位置都如王俊凯昨天放上去那样分毫未动。

王源没有用抑制剂。

这个念头使王俊凯的心脏猛得一紧。余光扫过床单，一角已被攥成皱巴巴的一团。纤维在极大力的作用下失去了弹性，再也拼凑不成原来的模样。想也知道王源昨晚受了多大的折磨。

王俊凯打开手机给王源打电话，拨号的手因心疼和不安颤抖着，险些按错。

听筒内冰冷的机械女音一遍遍重复，却始终不见他的薄荷音响起。

重复多次之后王俊凯彻底失去了耐心，他等不了，王源更等不了。他现在好害怕王源出事——一个没有服用抑制剂的发着情的Omega独自一人走在大街上，会发生什么事王俊凯连想都不敢想。

撂下手机王俊凯直接奔去了王源的宿舍，出来开门的是一个Alpha。

“哦？你是…小源的男朋友？”尽管在周末的早晨被破坏了好梦Alpha依然好脾气的朝他打招呼。

“他人在哪呢?”王俊凯知道此刻他的语气十分不友好，甚至带着几分敌意。可是他控制不了他自己，心下像是被点燃了火把，炽热的焚烧他的理智。

“小源从昨天晚上就没回宿舍啊…”Alpha不知所措的挠了挠头，对方的信息素压制力太强了，“哦，对了，今天早晨小源给二文打了电话，二文收拾了一点小源的东西就出门了。他现在应该在小源那里吧。”Alpha的声音越来越小，他察觉到王俊凯的气息在他说完之后更加暴躁了。

“二文？是刘志宏吗？”他以前听王源说起过这个名字。王俊凯的指节紧紧捏着门框，像是要把它掰碎一般。王源发情的时候为什么去找刘志宏？他们到底是什么关系？王俊凯没有办法逃避，答案似乎呼之欲出，他不敢再想下去。

“啊…是。”

“电话。”

“什么？”

“给我他的电话，快。”

不容拒绝的语气让眼前的Alpha不自主的小幅度后退了几步。

拿到电话号码王俊凯转身就走，又在两步之后倒回来，Alpha脸上松懈的表情一瞬间又紧绷起来，一副笑不出来又强扯嘴角的样子。

“没事，”王俊凯也察觉到自己的态度吓到他了，“刚才我情绪有点失控，不好意思。还有，谢谢。”王俊凯摇了摇手里的手机。

“啊啊啊没事没事，您快去找小源吧。”对面的Alpha差点要给他九十度鞠躬了。

还没走出宿舍楼道王俊凯就拨通了刘志宏的电话，电话在响了两声之后被接通了。

“喂？”听筒那边是王源的声音。辗转清亮的薄荷音他一辈子都不会认错，只是现在听起来有些刺耳。

“王源儿？”王俊凯的身子止不住的发抖，电话那头因为发情明显变得绵软的声音此刻却宛若锋利的刀剑，一下一下毫不留情的刺中他的胸口。

“…”电话那头没了声音。

耳边王源甜腻的声响一遍遍循环，王俊凯已经无法控制自己愈发躁动的神经，“你要是想找别人就早点跟我说，不用在我面前装得那么辛苦。少了你也没什么，你没那么重要。”

沉默了两秒对方直接挂断了。

王俊凯砸了手机。

电话那头王源坐在昏暗的卧室里，窗帘被拉上透不过一丝明亮。这是刘志宏的家，刘志宏家住在本地，平时在学校住只有周末才会回家。王源从王俊凯跑出来的时候浑身都烫的吓人，软绵绵的一点力气都使不上。他清楚如果直接这个样子跑回宿舍必然会遇到危险，何况他住在Alpha的宿舍楼，以前是Beta性别还好，如今再踏进去岂不是把自己忘狼窝里送？他没那么傻。

他只好给唯一是Beta的室友刘志宏打了个电话，语气平淡讲完了所有事情之后不顾电话那头下巴都要收不回来的某人，“收拾一下我宿舍里的东西，来接我。”毫无波澜的声音仿佛经历巨大变故的不是他。

服下刘志宏买来的抑制剂王源才感觉浑身的滚烫情欲被压下去些。刘志宏出去买东西了，他一个人躺在床上眼前却一帧帧全部都是王俊凯那个复杂的眼神。眼泪不知不觉从眼角滑落，王源不耐烦的抹了一把，什么时候这么矫情了。Omega的体质是挺令人讨厌的。怪不得王俊凯不喜欢，连他自己都开始讨厌了。

一旁的手机突然响起，王源拿起来一看才发现是刘志宏的，没细看就直接划了接听。直到电话那头传来王俊凯愠怒的声音，王俊凯说了什么已经不重要了，他耳边只被一声炸的轰响，心脏被人攥住疼得快要死掉，

“少了你也没什么，你没那么重要。”


End file.
